And With One Kiss
by Melanie-Says
Summary: "You see that star right there? Yea, well in a couple millions years, it's going to be gone; just dust left to float around in the vast emptiness of space, but you know what else? All that time is going to go by and I still won't stop being truly, madly, deeply in love with you."
1. Chapter 1

Seven days.

Seven chaotic, crazy, confusing days.

The bad thing is, they were because of him, but the worst part was that if he could have been here, if she could have just touched his face, taken in the fragrance of his cologne, ran her hands through his hair just one more time, maybe she wouldn't have taken any mind to this.

Taken mind to the fact that he left.

* * *

Haruhi sat there staring at her phone. There had been no messages ever since he left on his trip seven days ago, and it was killing Haruhi on the inside, she wasn't just gonna drop her life and interrupt on her friends' instead to talk about it, but at this point it was getting out of hand.

It was December sixteenth, their three year anniversary of getting together and Tamaki had disappeared off the face of the earth, without a text, a call, not a single sign.

Haruhi walked around the house they shared. Tamaki, in an attempt to make sure Haruhi was as comfortable as possible, bought a normal sized house with her on their second anniversary.

No fancy mansion.

No extravagant three story condo.

Just a normal 4 bed roomed house.

Of course that didn't mean that he would have gotten rid of any help to take care of it; even though Haruhi had made it a habit to remind him that she grew up cleaning and cooking and most definitely didn't need help with the space, he had insisted using his bright blue puppy dog eyes that Haruhi had grown so fond of. She always said that he only regret was becoming soft to his crazy antics because she found it hard to tell him no when he pulled those bad boys out.

A sudden pain hit her in the heart as she remembered him. His soft, blonde hair, the way it flowed when he ran his hand through it. His bright sapphire eyes twinkling whenever the light hits him. The thing that hurt the most though, was his heart.

* * *

"_Haru-darling!" _

"_I told you to stop calling me that!"_

"_I'm sorry, Haru-cutie."_

"_Tamaki, it's almost like you want me to stop talking to you."_

"_No Haruhi! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"_Fine, I accept your apology, just let go of me, okay?"_

"_You know I love you, right Haruhi?"_

"_I would think so."_

"_You love me too, right?"_

"_I'm still standing here, aren't I?"_

"_You're so mean to me, Haruhi! Why can't you just say 'yes, my king. Your mere beauty is enough to make me love you to the moon and back!'"_

"_Because then I would be nice to you and I can't afford that, quite literally in fact."_

"_I love you too, Haruhi."_

* * *

Haruhi transversed to the nearest book shelf and pulled out a giant pink polka-dotted binder which Tamaki had taken a black sharpie and written 'Our Life Together!' in very neat, but large cursive on the front of. Underneath it, Haruhi had stuck her right hand in pink paint, while Tamaki had put his left hand in blue and put their hand prints on it. There was still enough room underneath for the exact number of children Tamaki had planned on having: Three. All girls preferably but, like any good future father, he had mentioned that no matter what, he would love his children and have no partials.

Slowly and gently Haruhi opened it up. On each page there was a caption, and for the first couple pages, there were pictures to match, but as soon as it reached 'Our Engagement Day', the pictures had stopped. She never understood why he would make this giant photo album explaining their entire future, yet not have proposed after three years, her best guess was that it was just a Tamaki thing.

As she was flipping through the pages, there was a loud banging on the door and soon after a yell from her maid, Mitsuki. Mitsuki was a short young girl of about 21 with long brown hair and stormy gray eyes who was trying to earn money to go to Ouran University. When Tamaki had caught wind of this, he offered her the job immediately in exchange for her admission. In short, Haruhi liked Mitsuki a lot, she was a tad bit clumsy, but she was smart, and most importantly, she didn't put up with Tamaki's antics either.

"Mistress Haruhi! It's masters Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and did her best to put a smile on her face as she made her way to the foyer where all the former hosts were standing.

"Haru-chan! We haven't seen you in forever!" Hunny exclaimed as he gave her a quick hug and put his jacket on the wooden bench that was placed next to the door way.

"Yea, Haruhi," Hikaru started as he tried to wipe the snow off of his jacket, causing the frozen ice to fall on the ground. For a few seconds the ice just stayed there, frozen in time with it's crystallized perfection, but soon it melted, a brief and painful reminder to Haruhi that all good things eventually come to an end. Mitsuki left for a moment and came back with a towel to clean it up, though when Hikaru saw her bend down, he quickly realized his carelessness and took the towel from her. The sudden hand contact caught Mitsuki off guard and she almost managed to lose her balance.

"Where have you been for the past week? Is milord keeping you busy?" Kaoru chorused with a wink, but his smile was quickly taken from his face as the small brunette shook her head.

"Well then, what's keeping you locked up inside this house the entire time?" The firetruck red heads demanded from her. Haruhi noticed Kyoya's look of concern, he didn't have his usual smirk on his face, does that mean that even _he _doesn't know where Tamaki is?

"He hasn't... returned yet." She replied, curling her tiny hands into fists as she remembered that that there hasn't been a phone call or anything to even give her a hint as to where he was.

"What?" Everyone questioned in unison, even Mori had opened his mouth long enough to express his confusion.

"But he was supposed to be back four days ago!" Hikaru went on. Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't know what happened to him." She answered quietly. "It's almost as if he disappeared off of the face of the earth."

"So you've just been sitting here by yourself, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked sadly. His eyes had doubled in size and he seemed to be on the brink of tears. He was a 25 year old man with a wife and a daughter, and he still cried over basically everything, he hadn't changed one bit.

"Not exactly, Mistuki has been great company actually." She attempted to assure the blonde but all attempts were considered futile towards the trail of tears roaming down his cheek.

"How about this, we all sit down for some ootoro and try getting in contact?" Kyoya offered. Hikaru and Kaoru snorted.

"Does 'getting in contact' mean hunting him down using your secret police by any chance?" Hikaru questioned. Kyoya looked over to the copper headed twins and gave a sly smile as he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps."

"Anyway, don't worry, I bet he'll be back soon, Tamaki would never just leave here and not come back, he cares too much about you." Kaoru added. Haruhi gave a weak smile and led the guys (and Mitsuki since the holidays were coming up and Haruhi had more than enough cooking experience to actually need her to do anything) to the kitchen for some ootoro, which Tamaki always kept in stock for his dear Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruhi? I'm home."

Haruhi sat up in bed and turned on her light, standing in front of her was was a 6 foot tall blonde with the bluest eyes she's ever laid eyes upon.

"Tamaki?"

* * *

A:N: 'ELLO WORLD, UM, AGAIN. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'M UPDATING TONIGHT BUT THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP SO I WROTE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER TO A NEW STORY WHOO HOOO FOUR FOR ME YEA

Anywhosie, this story will be a whole lot of TamaHaru fluff and who knows, maybe some other relationships will be built into it, but for now, it's just a step by step guide to Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship through the years and it's gonna be so cute it will hurt you inside!

So yea, read and review please!

(Oh yea, also, it's 2 in the morning so please ignore grammar mistakes, I'll fix it later, thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

And With One Kiss

Chapter Two

Haruhi rubbed her eyes until she saw vivid streaks up bright colors forming, then stared back at the man in front of her. Was this really him or some sort of cruel trick?

"Is that actually you or am I still tired?" She asked him, not knowing what to expect for an answer. Instead, she saw the bubbly blonde look to his arm, pinch himself, and then shake his head.

"Nope, seems like I'm certainly real."

Haruhi gave up one last glance before she felt it. Very rarely was Haruhi ever angry, but now she had reached a new level; she was infuriated.

"Where! Have! You! Been!?" She exclaimed as she took her pillow and started smacking him with it. Tamaki's shocked expression was quickly wiped off his face as he attempted to dodge the flying pillow that his angry little girlfriend had been trying her hardest to suffocate him with.

"I haven't had any signal!" Tamaki tried to explain, once again missing a very poorly aimed throw, but that wasn't enough for Haruhi.

"You've been gone for seven days in the Caribbean, and you mean to tell me that you had no signal?!" She practically yelled, she felt pathetic, did something happen that just made Tamaki not want her anymore?

"Well it's not my fault my client wanted to go hiking in the forests and in the mountains and-" Tamaki stopped short when he saw his Haruhi with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her horribly contained sobs cut right through any anger he had at her, and before he knew what had happened, she was in his embrace. His fingers looped through her soft, chestnut hair and his face was buried in the little corner of her neck; the way he knew she liked it when she was sad and needed comforting. "It's okay, Haruhi," He whispered soothingly, "all that matters is that I'm back now, and I love you, okay?"

Between her choking tears, Tamaki could barely make out what she was attempting to say, but by the feeling of her fingers digging into his back, he could tell that she was too distraught to really talk this out now.

At least an eternity had passed by before he finally retracted his face in order to look at Haruhi again. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she had at least stopped crying now, though still a few tears were managing to cling on, which slowly and gently Tamaki used his thumb to graze over and wipe away.

"How about we just go to sleep? Tomorrow is a new day, and we can talk about it all in the morning." He murmured comfortingly. Haruhi nodded her head, and with one swift motion, Tamaki had picked her up bridal-style, and laid her back in bed, tucking her in as if she was his own daughter, and then laying down next to her. The feeling of finally being back with his beloved seemed to be sempiternal, but alas, even the best dreams come to an end eventually.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi heard three knocks on the door before Mitsuki announced that someone was here, she didn't specify who, but whoever it was was very impatient and energetic considering that it was 9 in the morning.

Drearily and groggily, Haruhi dragged herself out of bed, going over to the mirror lying on the wall in front of the bed and just staring for a few minutes at her reflection, before she saw something move under the covers of her bed. Quickly she turned around, just to see Tamaki's golden hair pop up, reminding her that at some ridiculous time this morning, he had finally made his return. Immediately a smile crept on to her face as she quickly combed through her hair, and just put on a regular pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that most likely Tamaki would have a heart attack if he saw her wear.

Considering the fact that just yesterday she had seen her most beloved friends, it definitely caught Haruhi off guard to see Hikaru and Kaoru sitting there along with Hikaru's girlfriend, Emori. Emori had dark brown hair that flowed down to just past her shoulder, with a pair of auburn eyes to match her partner's. She was about two inches taller than Haruhi, but for every inch that separated the top of her head from Hikaru's, she made up for in sass; it was why Haruhi liked her so much, she wasn't taking Hikaru's shit.

"_What took you so long, Haruhi_?" Hikaru wailed. Emori rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, just wondering how she ever got over his whining tendencies.

"I'm sorry for trying to look acceptable for your _unexpected_ visit." She answered, giving Hikaru a flare that tells him that on top of that, she was _sleeping. _

"We just wanted to drop by and actually do something nice for you," Kaoru continued, "so how about you and Emori go out and do something today? You know, stuff that girls do when they're sad and want to comfort each other?"

Haruhi gave them a confused look, one that was speckled with little hints of her not buying it.

"Wait... what? Why do you think-" She started before Hikaru cut her off.

"We know, we know, you're most grateful, but it's the least we could do considering that Tono isn't around to take care of you anymore."

_'That's right,' _Haruhi thought, '_they don't know that Tamaki came home finally.'_

"Guys, there's something I may have neglected to mention." She drawled in her tired speech. She got three impatient glances cast towards her, each looking in their own eager way for an answer. "Well, last night-"

"_Haruhi!_"

All four of them just sat there, wondering whether they all just heard a call coming from upstairs. Once Hikaru had finished attempting to get non existent water out of his ear, he looked at Haruhi.

"Wow, it's almost like I heard Tamaki calling from upstairs. I guess we miss that idiot a bit too much, don't we?" He laughed, Kaoru joining in with him.

"Funny story, yea, that actually was Tamaki." Haruhi slowly announced, taking a moment to register the expressions on the twins faces.

"..."

"..."

"..."

In their creepy simultaneous way, the twins both stood up and quietly started walking up the stairs and towards the source of the noise, leaving Haruhi and Emori to wonder what they were doing.

"Hikaru? Honey, what are you doing?" Emori asked, also getting up and walking behind them with Haruhi quick on her tail. To no surprise, they saw Kaoru open the door to the master bedroom and follow closely behind his twin. When Haruhi and Emori peaked inside to see what they were doing, Emori started giggling to see them get close to the bed.

"Aw, are they gonna sleep with him?"

"I highly doubt it, in fact, it looks like their gonna actually..." Haruhi inquired as she saw Hikaru pick up a pillow and hit an unconscious Tamaki with it, Kaoru copying his motions.

"_Where the actual fuck were you, you obnoxious asshole?!" _The twins yelled in spot on similarity. Tamaki, who had awoken with a bad shock, had just sat there, holding his heart while trying to catch his breath, before staring at the two red heads in front of him... and releasing a smile.

"_Hikaru! Kaoru! You came to see me after my return! I knew you would miss me!" _

The twins stared shocked at that idiot, they had started beating him with pillows and all he had to say in his annoying-as-all-hell voice was that he was happy that they came to see him? Something was wrong here.

"Tamaki, are you high?"

"Or just really drunk?"

The blonde looked appalled at their accusations, instead, he got out of bed and dramatically let the light reflect off of his porcelain skin, placing his hand to his head as if he was acting in some sort of rendition of _Romeo and Juliet. _

"I'm only drunk off the happiness of seeing you!" He announced, turning his head back around, and in one quick motion, jumped on the twins in a ferocious hug that made them almost fall over. Tamaki's iron grip had almost succeeded in taking the air out of them.

"I can't blame you for missing me so much! If I had to be without myself for an entire week, I would probably be mad at me too! I mean, you've been deprived of beauty- oh hey, Emori, you look gorgeous today- and no one should ever go through that!"

After that speech, it literally took less than three seconds for the twins to kick Tamaki's ass back in bed and wiping their jackets off from his stupidity. Tamaki said some ridiculous stuff, but that may have just taken the cake.

"Are you not even going to _say sorry _for leaving Haruhi alone for a week?" Hikaru questioned, crossing his arms to show disappointment.

"I mean really, we were about to be _genuinely _good people by covering your sorry part of being her other half." Kaoru continued, also crossing his arms.

"And for that I thank you," Tamaki acknowledged, "but I'm back now, and my dear has forgiven me, right Haru-honey?"

"Just because you called me that, I'm gonna be mad at you again and completely ignore your existence until I feel like I can look at your face and not want to punch it in." She answered back in a monotone voice, obviously not amused.

"_But Haruhi!_"

"Emori, are you still up for going out?" She asked, smiling radiantly and holding out her arm for the brunette to take.

"Definitely!" She replied graciously, running over to Hikaru, standing on her tippy-toes and then giving him a quick kiss before returning to Haruhi, taking her arm, and then leaving the room. Down the hall you could hear murmurs of them saying that they would invite Kathleen, Kaoru's girlfriend, too.

The twins removed the door from their line of sight and stared back at Tamaki, who looked like he was about to cry.

"So now you haven't just run Haruhi off, but you also took our sources of entertainment from us too." They complained, walking themselves out of the door and also leaving the house, leaving Tamaki all alone to call up everyone else and tell them of his return. He wasn't going to have a repeat of the twins violent reactions again.

* * *

A:N: Heylo world! It's so nice to see your bright and shining faces again! So anywhosie, I'm sorry that this may seem like a bit of a filler chapter, but I next chapter is gonna be so fluffy you will hurt on the inside!

Also, I'd like to give credit to The Wheels On The DuckTruck for her OC Emori Albarn and Tracey4t for her OC Kathleen Felix, both of which you will see more of in the future.

So anyway, read and review please! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

And With One Kiss

Chapter Three

"Mitsukuni?"

"Yes, Minami?" Hunny answered, taking off his thick rimmed reading glasses as his lovely wife entered the room in her night gown.

"It's a bit late, don't you think it's time to go to bed?" She questioned, yawning while rubbing her light brown eyes, though knocking off her glasses in the process. Hunny laughed at her display of cuteness as he got up, leaned down and picked up the spectacles, handing them to Minami.

"I actually don't have to go to work until about noon tomorrow, so I can sleep in." Hunny explained, kissing his adorable little wife on the cheek as he went and hugged her from behind. Though no one expected it, Hunny had grown quite a bit since the end of high school, almost matching his height to the twins, thus towering over his tiny little wife, who only stood at 5'3", making it easy for him to rest his chin on her head.

Minami had yet another yawn escape her lips, and let her sleepy tired eyes flutter repeatedly trying to stay awake.

"Well, that's great and all, but it's hard to sleep without you." She weakly countered, leaning her head back into Hunny's chest and closing her eyes, leaving Hunny to sneak another quick kiss on her forehead.

"Then I'll come up with you." He replied, sweeping his other half up until he was holding her bridal style and bringing her up the stairs to their bedroom where he carefully laid her down on their lilac silk bed sheets and watched as she curled up into a semi-unconscious ball.

As soon as Hunny hit the bed though, it seemed as if she wasn't ready to go to sleep.

"Mitsukuni, how is Haruhi doing? Is Tamaki still not home?" Minami asked, rolling over and laying on the chest of her husband.

"Actually, Hikaru and Kaoru informed me that he's back home, and when I called Tamaki, he told me that Haruhi was doing fine and that all was well." He finished, rolling his eyes even though he neglected to mention the rather interesting story the twins had told him over their encounter with the long gone boyfriend.

"Did Tamaki talk about anything in particular? Maybe something concerning his future with Haruhi?" Minami inquired, now looking up into the chocolate eyes of her lover and tilting her head a bit in that way that she knew would get information out of Hunny.

"Well, um," Hunny started, scratching the back of his head as he contemplated telling Minami the entire story, "he may have mentioned a few details, nothing major of course."

"But did he mention a ring?"

"He may have definitely mentioned a ring."

At that, Minami's eyes tripled in size as she felt her excitement get the best of her.

"So he's going to propose finally?!" She exclaimed, though lowered her volume after being reminded of their toddler sleeping next door.

"He said he was initially going to do it on their three year anniversary, but seeing that he hadn't actually picked it out in time to get back home on their anniversary, he realized that he would have to post pone it." Hunny explained, rubbing Minami's wavy brown hair gently.

"Oh, that's disappointing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Haruhi is so excited for it, literally, every time I go over to pick her up for a girl day, she's always looking at that picture book that they made, and it's always flipped to the 'Our Engagement Day' page. If that doesn't mean that she's ready for him to pop the question, then I don't know what is." She mentioned, lifting her head up from Hunny's chest and instead laying it on her own pillow again.

"Oh, that really _is _disappointing then; though, I can't blame Haruhi for wanting to get married, they have been together for three years now."

"I hope it'll just happen soon enough, I can't wait until we eat some more wedding cake! It's just the sweetest!" She continued, giggling at the thought of Tamaki and Haruhi having half their cake eaten away because of her husband and daughter.

"It most definitely is, but I think for now we should just get some sleep, alright? Who knows, maybe tomorrow is the day that Tamaki asks Haruhi to be Mrs. Suoh." Hunny grinned, kissing his wife one last time before they both turned off their lights and went to bed.

* * *

"Ma'am, if you could please refrain from giving the finger to our other customers, that would be most delightful." The barista interuppted the mild chatter at the table that Kathleen, Emori, Haruhi, and Yuri, Mori's girlfriend had all been having lunch at.

"Please, it's not my fault that little Ms. "I'm Gonna Pretend My Boobs Aren't Fake" stared at my steak and sneered because she thinks I can't put that much meat away." Emori rolled her eyes, taking her fork and sticking a piece of steak into her mouth, chewing it slowly while looking unamused at the blonde hipster that had just walked by. She was about to say something else when Haruhi interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, she won't do it again." Haruhi replied sweetly, smiling until the barista moved away, letting it quickly fade off of her lips when she was far enough away.

"I can't believe you did that, Emori!" Yuri groaned, shaking her head at the thought of what her friend had just done.

"Well, she shouldn't have seemed like such a-" Emori started before this time being cut off by something completely different. She quickly pushed the dark blue chair from under her and searched the room frantically before her eyes set on the bathroom, then made a mad dash to it.

The remaining three girls exchanged glances as they all took in the scene.

"Did she just seem like she was about to throw up?" Yuri pondered, glancing towards the steak that had been set in front of her as Haruhi examined it for any signs of pink, but shaking her head when she found nothing.

"Well you're the one studying to be a doctor, what would you say?" Kathleen asked, taking a sip of her water.

"There isn't much to go by, she threw up, but not because of a raw steak." Yuri answered, perking up a bit as Emori emerged again from the bathroom and made her way back to the table.

"Um, guys, can I tell you something?" Emori murmured quietly, taking her seat again and looking with her eyes down.

"Of course you can." Haruhi assured, patting Emori's back as she took a deep breath.

"Well, that wasn't the first time that I threw up in the past couple weeks." She started, slowly and steadily as she checked everyone's faces for signs of reaction. "The thing is, I've been doing it a lot lately, and it's not just that; I'm moody and always hungry for the weirdest of combinations and worst of all... I'm late."

Several confused glances were shot her way as Emori spoke those last few words.

"You're what?" Kathleen questioned. Emori rolled her eyes, looking a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"I said I'm late."

"You mean late to something or... _late _late?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought of the most likely answer.

"_Late late._" Emori answered for the third time, causing a giant chorus of 'oh's' to wash over the group.

"So, you think you're... pregnant?" Haruhi asked. Emori shook her head.

"I don't think, I actually know for a fact." She replied, biting her bottom lip.

"Wait, does Hikaru know?!" Kathleen fretted, finally taking in the entirety of the situation. Emori once again shook her head.

"I just don't know how to tell him." She confessed, rubbing her temples.

"How far along are you?" Yuri asked quietly, giving a look of sympathy to Emori.

"About 2 months."

"Emori, you have to tell him." Haruhi added, "He's the father and deserves to know."

"I know! I know! It's just that we aren't married and I don't know how this baby will affect the business and I don't want to stress him out over it-" She started babbling, the only thing that stopped her was Haruhi's stern voice.

"Well you know what? He should have thought about that before he knocked you up, besides, Hikaru is many things but a coward is definitely not one of them, I promise you Emori." Haruhi finished, patting the back of the brunette one last time before getting out her wallet to pay.

"Just promise us you'll tell him soon, alright?" Kathleen added, searching through her giant purse in order to find her own wallet, but instead pulling out about three books before she even found a cent of change.

"I will, I will, I'm just waiting until the right moment." Emori responded.

'_I just hope that his reaction isn't how I imagine it to be.' _She thought.

* * *

A:N: HEYLO WORLD!

Yes, I'm back. I went on vacation for three weeks and since I'm writing one chapter at a time for this story and my other one (What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger, you should check it out if you have the free time please :) I updated this one today, and my other one yesterday, but the point is, I updated and I just love where this story is going :D

Anywhosie, thank you to anyone who read this chapter and I really hope to see your reviews! I love you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

And With One Kiss

Chapter Four

The Suoh-Fujioka house was dressed from top to bottom in different shades of blue and white to go along with Tamaki's theme of winter wonderland. All throughout the house the smell of gingerbread drifted and on the table in the dining room was a platter full of blue tinted wine glasses with a bottle of champagne adorning it.

Haruhi had been working over time trying to bake enough cookies to feed all the guests that were coming, which even though it was only five former hosts, three girlfriends, one wife and a little girl, it was still a lot of people, especially since Hunny and his daughter shared the same sweet tooth.

"Haru-honey!" Tamaki's shrill voice rang through the kitchen as he made his way to his adorable wife and put his arms around her waist from behind.

"I see you're not going to stop on the whole nickname thing, are you?" Haruhi stated flatly, a tad bit annoyed that he wasn't giving up on his little venture.

"Of course not, Haruhi! For me to stop trying to find the perfect nickname for you wouldn't make me a very good boyfriend!" Tamaki exclaimed, resting his chin on the top of Haruhi's little head.

"No, but it would sure make you a bearable one." Haruhi muttered under her breath, much to Tamaki's disgrace.

"_But Haruhi~! I thought you loved me!_" He whined, tightening his grip around the small brunette.

"Tamaki! I'm trying to bake cookies here and you're distracting me!" She yelled, pushing her way out of his iron embrace before finally getting back to rolling out the dough for the next batch of sweets.

"Awww, Haruhi! Let me make it up to you! I can help!" Tamaki pleaded, taking the powdered sugar cup and turning it directly over the already finished cookies.

"Tamaki! Wait-!" Haruhi started, but it was too late as powdered sugar got all over the counter and Haruhi's shirt, leaving the blonde to have wide, teary eyes.

"Oh Haruhi! I'm so sorry!" Tamaki started, taking a step towards his angry girlfriend before immediately feeling something kinda of cold hit his cheek. When he put his hand to his face to touch it, he felt that it was in fact something quite sticky, and when he tasted it, it turned out to be... gingerbread dough?

"Did you... just throw gingerbread at me?" Tamaki pronounced slowly and carefully, looking over at his giggling Haruhi with a spoonful of dough in her hands.

"Perhaps I did Tamaki." Haruhi giggled, dabbing her finger in powdered sugar before walking up to her tall boyfriend and smearing it on his nose.

"Hm, that's not very nice of you Haruhi." Tamaki attempted to say seriously, but deep down inside he was laughing, which was shown physically through the slight smile that was peeking. Within a moment, Tamaki had drenched all five of the fingers on his left hand in sugar and bopped Haruhi's lips, one at a time before caressing her chin and leaning down, carefully placing his lips on hers before tapping his nose against her cheek, leaving another trail of powder on Haruhi's face.

"Tamaki, we really should clean up though, shouldn't we?" Haruhi laughed, taking a wet towel and wiping the sugar and dough off of Tamaki's face. He then seized her hand and took the towel back, wiping the counter tops with it.

"You can go ahead and take your shower and get changed. I'll stay here, clean up, and let everyone in when they come, alright?" He assured Haruhi, kissing her one last time on the forehead before watching her walk off and up the stairs to their bedroom.

A few minutes had passed by when there was a knock on the door, followed by the sounds of people entering the house.

"Oh Tama-chan! Where are you?" Hunny yelled through the home, followed by his wife Minami and his daughter Risuka.

"I'm here!" Tamaki announced, prancing into the foyer to see his old friend and his family standing there in matching pink coats.

"Uncle Tama!" Risuka cheered, running over to the blonde as fast as her little legs could carry her and squeezing his legs.

"It's my little Risuka!" Tamaki greeted happily, picking the small child up and hugging her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Tama!" The brown eyed girl replied, "But you know what would make me _really _happy?"

Tamaki laughed a little bit. "What would make you _really _happy? Just tell me and you'll have it."

"If I had a slice of wedding cake!" Risuka answered sweetly, "That's why I can't wait for you and auntie Haruhi to get married!"

Tamaki looked at the little girl astounded for a second before letting a wide smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry, something tells me you won't have to wait too much longer," Tamaki confessed, winking at the girl before setting her back down on the ground. "So, would little Risuka like to have some cookies? Auntie Haruhi made them herself!"

The blonde girl screamed a high pitched 'yay' before running from the adults and into the kitchen, followed by another knocking on the door. Tamaki walked over and pulled on the handle, fully ready to hug whoever was out there.

"Boss, don't even _think _about trying to hug us right now." The twins chorused in unison as they too trotted in with their girlfriends behind them, followed by Mori, Yuri, and a very much single Kyoya; the girls and Mori all made an effort to wish Tamaki a Merry Christmas or a simple hello before walking in.

"How's everyone doing on this crisp December day?" Haruhi chirped, coming down the stairs in a dark blue sweater that had white stripes running horizontally against it.

"Great, and how are you?" Yuri replied, hanging her coat up on the coat hanger.

"Cold, but relatively fine." Haruhi answered, giving a hug to her friend.

"So Kyoya, how are you doing considering the fact that it seems you are still by all means single?" Kaoru pestered the raven haired man, poking at his shoulder while Hikaru mimicked his actions on his opposite side.

"I'm doing fine thank you very much." He growled at them, obviously not in the mood for it.

"_Aww_, why is _wittle_ Kyoya so _gwouchy_?" Hikaru mocked, rubbing Kyoya's hair until it was all messy.

"Is it because you don't have anyone to spend _Chwistmas_ with this year?" Kaoru joined, pushing at Kyoya's lips in a weak attempt to pull the corners up in a smile.

"_I swear if you do not take your hands off of me I will take you two down to hell with me._" Kyoya hissed, standing up from his spot and moving to a different couch next to Minami and Risuka.

"You're no fun, Kyoya!" The twins whined, standing up and walking back over to where their own girlfriends were sitting.

"But I do believe you two bring up a good point," Haruhi started, looking over at Kyoya who didn't look like he was very much into the whole Christmas spirit thing. "you always seem happier when you have a girlfriend, Kyoya-sempai."

"Oh please; not you too, Haruhi." Kyoya rolled his eyes, checking out the not very spectacular light fixture in the living room that was hovering far over their heads on the ceiling. Kyoya would have given anything to have it just break from the ceiling and hit him straight on the head, putting him out of his misery for another Christmas.

"All we're saying is that perhaps you should go out and try to find someone." Haruhi finished.

"There are plenty of nurses who work in the same building as me Kyoya, I could give you some suggestions on who would be the best match for you." Yuri chirped, smiling politely at her boss.

"Thank you Yuri, but I believe I'll be just fine." He mumbled, though threw a grin her way. Kyoya always believed in the philosophy that it was important for employers to have a relationship with their workers so he never quite admitted it, but he tried hard most of the time to make them happy or at least give them some satisfaction.

"Well anyway," Tamaki interrupted, "I think that since everyone is finally here, it's time to finally pass out presents and start drinking some wine."

"Good, we really need some lately." The twins added in a monotone voice as they walked over to the oak dining room table and Hikaru picked up the green bottle filled with champagne while Kaoru brought the trays of glasses.

"Why do you say that?" Minami asked, trading looks with her friends around the room though was met with desperate shakes of the head from both Emori and Kathleen. Confused at the notion, Minami craned her neck back to the twins and soon realized why she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"_Well Minami_," Hikaru started bitterly, his face scrunching up in an annoyed manner.

"it is an _unfortunate_ fact of life that you will meet a certain type of person who just makes you want to consider committing _first degree murder_." Kaoru continued, trying his hardest to keep his shaky voice under control while setting down the glasses on the living room table.

"Who's pissing you off?" Tamaki questioned innocently, though once he saw the continually growing red faces of Hikaru and Kaoru, he too understood that the matter shouldn't have been pushed anymore than necessary.

"_It's-_"

"_Okay! _Hikaru, Kaoru, calm down please." Emori exclaimed over her boyfriend and his brother, taking a the bottle from Hikaru, pouring two glasses and handing them to the twins who each took a sip quickly before releasing a deep breathe.

"Yes, we're sorry." Hikaru replied calmly, taking another delicate sip.

"That's good to hear." Emori mumbled, getting on her tippy toes and connecting her lips to Hikaru's cheek lightly, feeling his face pull up into a smile and his skin start to warm.

"So, are you two just going to hog the wine all for yourself or...?" Haruhi asked, standing up and moving to where the glasses had been standing before picking up the bottle and pouring some into each of them. Hikaru and Kaoru then proceeded to pass them out to everyone but Hikaru received quite a shock when he reached his girlfriend.

"No thank you." Emori replied politely.

"What? But you love wine!"

"I'm just not in the mood for it tonight."

"Perhaps I didn't hear you right, did you just say you're-"

"Not going to accept the wine? Yes, yes I did. You can go ahead and drink my share yourself."

Poor Hikaru stood there dumbfounded by his girlfriends actions; was she okay? Through their year of dating she had never refused an offer for alcohol; it was like her weakness. He didn't get to look too far into it before he felt someone grab him from behind.

"She said she doesn't want any wine, now stop pressuring her!" Kathleen commanded, taking Hikaru's other arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Alright, alright! Kaoru! Get her out of this trance thing again!" Hikaru exclaimed, feeling a pain go through his arm.

"Kathleen! It's alright, I promise!" Kaoru assured his girlfriend, who after a few more moments of keeping Hikaru locked in his stance, finally let go and backed off.

"What happened?" She started saying before she looked at Kaoru, who had a sympathetic look on his face. "Oh no! I did it again, didn't I?"

"Just a little bit." Kaoru confessed, taking her hand and leading her back to the couch they were sitting on, comforting her.

"I just hate it when my justice mode turns on, you know?" Kathleen disclosed, shaking her head and resting her chin in her palm.

"Well don't, it's a good quality to have and I'm glad you have it." Kaoru replied sweetly, gracefully kissing her on the lips, happy that he was feeling her smile into it.

Back at the couch opposite from them, Hikaru just released a heavy sigh before setting Emori's wine glass down on the table and placing himself on the leather couch next to her.

"Emori, are you feeling alright?" Hikaru whispered to her, not wanting to bring too much attention to himself or Emori.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"It's just that I know you fairly well and this just doesn't seem like you. You're refusing wine, being uncharacteristically nice, I saw you eat three cartons full of boiled eggs earlier, you just don't seem to be acting like yourself lately." Hikaru pouted, placing his hand on her cheek while moving a stray brown hair out of the way of her perfect face.

"Hikaru, I'm fine, no need to worry so much." Emori answered, slightly biting her lip to try and hide her inner panic. How does someone as oblivious to life as Hikaru actually catch on to her habits and such? She was just hoping that he wasn't smart enough to piece the puzzle together because right now was not the right time to explain how she had been hiding his unborn child from him for two weeks.

"If you say so." Hikaru finally spoke up again, leaning back into his seat, but not wavering his suspicious look at Emori.

Almost simultaneously there was a deep sigh of relief from Haruhi, Yuri, and Kathleen, who were each close enough to hear the conversation and relieved that Hikaru was dumb enough to not continue the subject anymore.

"That was close." Yuri mumbled to herself, attracting the attention of Mori.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it, Mori." Yuri assured her boyfriend, smiling brightly at him until he returned the gesture back, turning back to his cousin as they reengaged into conversation.

Kyoya in the meantime sat there in between Minami and Risuka and looked around the room at his friends. All of them were happy and merry having found their soul mates and where was he? Successful of course, but what was there to do? His last relationship fell through quite easily after he realized that she was only dating him because her father wanted to be connected to the company, and all of the ones before that had been basically the same, leaving Kyoya secretly heartbroken and not very eager to date again, not that he'd ever tell his friends that.

On that winter day, the youngest Otori sat there, uncomfortable with all of his joyful friends and unhappy; lost in the thought that perhaps he may just find himself alone for the rest of his life.

* * *

A:N: Heylo world! I'm happy to announce that I'm back with a new chapter of this story. (Though that did take quite an unexpected turn at the end there. I didn't even have that part planned out in the story line, but it just kinda happened. Oopsie.)

I'm actually quite surprised at how well this story is doing considering that when it had only three chapters and had already 11 favorites and 22 follows so to all of you people who are reading this, thank you so much! You are definitely making my day a lot brighter. (Lord knows that we all need some of that, huh?)

I'm sorry for the relatively slow updates, you see, the story line for this story isn't exactly all the way thought out, I have it planned to maybe chapter 30 but past that I'm still finding new things to put in and eventually trying to find the perfect end. (It's practically the complete opposite from my other story What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger, where I have everything planned out perfectly.)

Another thing, I've started another new story since I last updated called Rose White Piano Keys, so if you're into seeing the host club as waiters, I highly recommend that that is the story for you.

Anywhosie, thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to their favorites, or followed; it means the world and I absolutely can't thank you anymore! (To that one anon, Michaelshairdye, if that is a 5 Seconds Of Summer reference I just want to hug you through the screen.)


	5. Chapter 5

And With One Kiss

Chapter Five

"Kaoru, can you please help me?" Kathleen called from their kitchen, on the very tip of her toes as she reaches for a little present tucked in the corner of the oak cupboard. It was Christmas eve and she had a last minute round to do with presents to her friends; this one in particular was for no one other than Emori seeing as it had a little golden pacifier in it to get her started with the baby.

"Sure," He answered back from his office, pushing out the dark burgundy chair he was sitting in and stretching out his legs and arms before walking to the spacy kitchen. Standing not ten feet away was his tiny girlfriend struggle with her adorable height issues. All spread out over the counter had been everything from presents, to tape, to scissors and wrapping paper, but it seemed that something of the greatest importance was sitting in the corner of the same cabinet that they kept the plates in. "Well, you seem like you really need some help."

"Of course," She giggled, turning her head and looking at her much taller lover, "I don't believe I would have called you if this wasn't the case."

Kaoru slowly made his way to Kathleen before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, then motioning for her to take a quick side step to the right so he could reach up and pull the petite baby blue package out of the corner. He shook it a little bit, and when he heard a bit of thumping, got curious as to what it was.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking but... what is this exactly?" Kaoru questioned as he handed it over.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out soon enough." Kathleen mumbled, getting back on her tippy toes and slowly applying her lips to Kaoru's own, taking in the kiss for a few moments before pulling back and just smiling brightly at him.

"Any particular reason you seem so happy today?" Kaoru laughed, wrapping his arms back around her and tucking his head into the corner of her neck, smiling as her felt the sides of her cheek pull up in a grin.

"Well, tomorrow is the second Christmas that we've spent together and I just think that's amazing." She gently said, holding on a little tighter to the layer of clothing Kaoru was wearing. He smelled a lot like mangoes which never failed to make Kathleen laugh because he absolutely hates the taste of them, but loves their smell. (As does she)

"I think so too," Kaoru mumbled quietly, closing his eyes and breathing in the perfume he got her for her last birthday, the one that smelled like black raspberries and vanilla that he loved so much.

"It's absolutely crazy to think that just one year ago we also exchanged our first 'I love you's'." Kathleen continued, laughing a little bit as she remembered her reaction to it, but that was a story for another day.

"It's been the best year of my life, I'll tell you that," Kaoru chuckled a bit, finally separating his head from the corner of her neck as he took her hand and walked her through the giant house, all the way to the very front by their doorway, completely ignoring Kathleen's questions as to where they were going.

"Anything in particular you would like to tell me, Kaoru?" She asked, the cold from underneath the doorway causing her little feet to freeze and a chill to rise through the air.

"I have been wondering how and where and even _when_ I was planning on doing this but the minute I said that this was the best year of my life, I realized that now was perfect to ask you this," Kaoru answered, fumbling his fingers around in his pocket as he felt the little velvet box start to feel heavier and heavier.

"Kaoru? Are you quite alright?" Kathleen smiled at him as she saw his face light up with his brilliant smile. Words could not describe how much she loved it when he flashed a grin with his teeth shining through his lips. It took her a long time to realize why it made her feel so blissful inside but once she did, it didn't take long before she started to use it as a way to make any bad day seem a little better. It gave her the okay that if he was happy, whatever was bringing her down wasn't quite as important anymore.

"I'm more than alright, I'm absolutely fantastic! I just love you _so _much, and honest to God, I don't know what I'd do without you..." Kaoru starts to mumble, faster and faster until he was sealed off with a kiss, the heat of her hands wrapping his face and the bridge of their noses touching delicately, it was quite honestly the most divine experience of his entire life.

"I hope you realize that that goes both ways," Kathleen bubbled, laying her head on his chest and listening to the fast rhythmic pounding of his heart. "if it's a yes from you, it's a yes from me."

"A what?"

"Just ask the question, Kaoru."

The copper haired man immediately felt the ends of his lips pull up in a teasing smile as her finally got the courage to pull the box from his pocket.

"I had an entire speech prepared for this you know."

"That's quite traditional of you, I never thought that the man who stayed on top of the latest trends would ever do something so non modern."

"And that's why I love you, because you're most definitely one of the most non traditional people I know, I like to think that that will cancel it out." He laughed, getting down on one knee as he finally opened the box, and watched as Kathleen's face lit up like the night sky. Sitting inside was a ring that admittedly, he had spent more than a few months looking for. The sleek silver surface was adorned with blue and white diamonds and the band had 'I love you' written on the inside in a deep blue stained cursive.

"Yes, I'd love to marry you." She gasped breathlessly, letting Kaoru take her petite and fragile hand and slip the ring onto the ring finger, otherwise known as the perfect place for her to show it off.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kaoru smiled as he looked up past her face, getting up from his one knee and continuing to stare at the ceiling. Kathleen saw this and traced her eyes up to the little mistletoe hanging right above them, only to bring her eyes back down and match stares with her fiancee.

The moment stood in time, the second etched into their minds as Kaoru took his hand and gingerly stroked the tender skin that laid on her cheek, staring straight into her bright blue eyes, which were hidden underneath her black framed glasses that he loved to hide so much and then not return until she had given him a kiss to compensate. Slowly and surely, he leaned in, closing his eyes as he got more and more sure that he had made the right decision, and as their lips locked, it sealed any doubt that either of them had.

"So I guess it's safe to say that this was the best Christmas present ever," Kathleen laughed as she and Kaoru finally separated, hugging him even tighter than before with her hands around his neck and her face buried in his collar bone.

"I think it is," He answered, wrapping his arms around her petite body and placing his chin perfectly on her head.

"And Kaoru? You know what else makes this great?" Kathleen started, smiling into his chest.

"What?"

"You beat Hikaru in your bet."

"_Holy shit, I did._" Kaoru said, astonished at the thought that he completely forgot about the bet his twin and him had made a few years back on who would get engaged first. They had put their childhood beds on the line for this, something that Kaoru definitely didn't want to lose because as he recalled, they were the most comfortable beds he had ever slept on.

"Do you want to call him up and tell him the news?" Kathleen asked, pulling her head back and staring up at him dreamily. She was just as excited, if not more to tell all her friends the news.

"I don't know, I actually think that can wait." Kaoru replied back, picking up his fiancee bridal style and kissing her one last time before walking off with her towards their bedroom.

A:N: HEYLO WORLD IMMA BACK AND I'M ALSO SORRY FOR THE DELAY

In case you don't know, (which would be entirely impossible, I talk about this a lot in my stories) I have had too much soccer, 6 times a week for the past 2 months, stacked on top of school (I'm taking all of my nice honors classes and such and am trying hard to keep my all A average) and very very _very _recently did the 9th and final season of How I Met Your Mother come on Netflix and Lord knows I can not let that go unwatched. (I've already finished most of it and I started this morning haha)(Please don't tell me this is gonna end as bad as I heard)(My best friend cried for days)(I'm crying for days already)(Oh no)

So anywhosie, I do hope though that I made an enjoyable (and admittedly short) chapter for you to read today, I promise the next one will be better though (AND SOMETHING MAJOR WILL BE HAPPENING WATTTTTTT) so yea, read, review, favorite, follow, I appreciate it all.

Have a good day :)


	6. Chapter 6

And With One Kiss

Chapter Six

Early Monday mornings were infamous for not being anyone's favorite time of the week especially when they follow the Christmas celebrations from the days before. Hikaru walked into work that morning with his black suit half unbuttoned and his hair in a daze, both of which were attributed to him staying up all night helping poor Emori kneel over the toilet in their apartment. She had claimed that she had probably just eaten some bad food but the intensity of her sickness along with her refusal to drink anything alcoholic for the past two weeks had him harboring suspicions for what was truly behind it. Of course, he had just let the situation go for now, just like any good boyfriend would do.

"Hello, Mr. Hitachiin," Sayuri, his secretary, chirped up from her desk. She gazed up at him rushing towards her desk, everything about him screaming out rough night, but alas she wasn't about to be the person to tell her boss that.

"Hello, I hope you enjoyed your break," Hikaru started, trying his best to get his tie around his neck but being so buzzed on coffee he couldn't even keep his hands still long enough to fix it. Sayuri stood up at this, fixing her golden yellow skirt in the process before she took the tie off of the young gentleman and helped him put it on correctly. She had always taken a liking to her boss, he reminded her a lot of her grandson who happened to share a slight resemblance to him, the hair and the constant smile on his face being the main features they had in common. Personality wise, both of them were quite a handful but she was up for the challenge since seeing them grow up always put a smile on her face and made her understand that it is truly worth it.

"You remind me exactly of my husband, neither of you can tie a tie to save your life." Sayuri laughed, straightening out the suit and buttoning up the rest of his shirt. She smiled to herself as she remembered how years of marriage led her to this: bettering unknowing young adults in their early life adventures.

"Well, lets just say that unlike Kaoru I am not blessed with the ability put this damn thing around my neck." Hikaru replied, thanking his secretary for helping him in his situation. Sayuri bowed at him before taking a seat behind her desk again and having her eye catch a fluorescent sticky note that had been put on her desk earlier that morning by Kaoru. Her attention snapped back to Hikaru who had been searching through his pockets for a pen so he could write on his hand, a little quirk that he had developed separately from his twin.

"Speaking of him, he was asking for you in his office," Sayuri explained, pointing towards the hallway that led towards the twins offices and handing Hikaru the sticky note with her other free hand. Hikaru rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out in the direction of his hair in an attempt to get it out of his way, only to have it flop right back down into his direct line of sight.

"Why do I have to go to his office? Why can't he come to mine?" Hikaru complained, slowly trudging away from Sayuri and down the red velvet hallway until he hit the wood door that had Kaoru's name engraved on the silver plaque attached to it. He wasn't even halfway done with opening the door when all of a sudden he was jumped on by none other than his younger brother himself.

"_Hikaru!_ I've been trying to get in contact with you for _days!_" Kaoru basically screeched in Hikaru's ear, jumping on his twin in an eager hug despite it being unwanted. Kaoru hadn't technically been lying when he said that, he _had _been trying to get in contact with Hikaru, perhaps at least once in the past week, it just so happened that Hikaru never answered or replied to his call. Kaoru in the days after was just too busy doting on his fiancee and all the possible wedding dresses he wanted to design for her to actually remember to tell try to call him again, or call anyone for that matter. (Though he was covered considering Kathleen favored any chance to tell anyone willing to listen.)

"Well it's nice to see your bright and shiny face this morning too, Kaoru." Hikaru replied, wrestling out of the grip of his brother and taking a step back. Kaoru was acting happy, almost _too_ happy which made him wonder just what he was up to. He caught a strong whiff of his cologne that lingered on Hikaru's shirt even after he let go, still mango as usual so why does something about Kaoru seem so... off?

"I have some great news to tell you!"

"Can it wait? Emori has been feeling sick all night and I didn't get any sleep." Hikaru responded, slowly pulling his body over to the dark blue couch that sat against the wall near Kaoru's biggest window. Hikaru felt his eyes shut even before he actually hit the couch, dropping his briefcase on the ground beside it and letting himself sink into the plush seat. Exhaustion over came him and he knew that he was already drifting off but the sudden flicking sensation that was in his cheek caused him to groggily open one eye. There sat Kaoru on the ground next to Hikaru staring at him excitedly, his finger a mere inch away from Hikaru's face. Hikaru closed his eye again, not caring all that much about why Kaoru was staring at him while he was sleeping but was soon rudely awoken again by the same intrusive flicking.

"_Will you cut it out._" Hikaru groaned, flipping himself over so his back faced his twin. He heard a loud sigh and an even louder thud as he assumed Kaoru walked off to give him his space.

_Finally, _Hikaru thought, _I can get some sleep._

"_HIKARU HITACHIIN, BOYRFRIEND OF EMORI ALBARN AND FIRST BORN TO YUZUHA AND-_"

Hikaru sat right up as what sounded like a loud speaker played directly into his ear, causing him to feel dazed as he searched around for the source of the noise. He looked at Kaoru, who sat at the edge of the couch with a giant, red and gray megaphone in his hand. He had a huge grin on his face which, even though Hikaru loved Kaoru to death, _annoyed the hell out of him_.

"_What could possibly be so important?!_"

Kaoru laid on top of his brother, smashing him further into the cushion of the couch and wrinkling his suit more than it already had been.

"So you know how I am in a relationship with my sweet, darling _Kathleen?_" Kaoru asked, smiling uncontrollably and hugging Hikaru harder every passing moment. Hikaru, even though annoyed, played along with his brother's little show.

"I can't _believe _you woke me up for this, but yes, I am aware," Hikaru answered, his speech a little slurred which was probably for the best considering how he was on the verge of fighting Kaoru.

"Yes, well it seems that a few days ago, I got the nerve to ask her a _very important question!_" Kaoru exclaimed, getting out his wallet and pulling out a picture with the back side facing Hikaru so he couldn't see the image.

"Oh God Kaoru, I'm not in the mood for any of your Kathleen doting stories," Hikaru groaned again, trying his best to turn over and let his eyes shut for even a few precious minutes.

"I asked her to marry me."

At this, Hikaru's eyes popped open within an instant and he looked back over at his brother who's smile, somehow, had gotten even wider. His face was a bright pink and his eyes were basically shining with happiness and Hikaru for one finally understood why, even if he was still grumpy over his lack of sleep.

"You did?"

Kaoru nodded his head profusely, finally flipping the picture over to reveal Kathleen standing in front of him with his arms draped around his mid section and Kathleen smiling brightly as she held up her left hand, revealing a marvelous ring that all of a sudden Hikaru remembered seeing at least once when he witnessed Kaoru pacing back and forth in his office just last month, tossing the ring into the air and catching it repeatedly while talking nervously to himself.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hikaru yelled, taking Kaoru by surprise by engulfing him in a giant hug. He felt his face also pull up into a giant grin and any sense of drowsiness that he had experienced had instantly vanished.

"Thank you, it really means a lot," Kaoru replied, hugging Hikaru back before letting him go. "Speaking of which, I hope you remember our bet,"

Hikaru's face dropped as all of a sudden a vivid memory came back of him and Kaoru messing around one day in high school and a few words being thrown around that _may _have sounded close to him wagering their childhood beds.

"Damn, that's cold of you to remind me," Hikaru answered, sliding back down on the couch and feeling annoyed at his sudden loss of property.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I have some information that I think you may enjoy hearing," Kaoru started, looking at the partially opened door of his office, quickly running up, and closing it quietly before walking back to the section of the room containing his grumpy brother.

"You know what? You were first reminding me of Tamaki but now I'm starting to get some serious Kyoya vibes from you," Hikaru countered, raising up an eye brow at his twins suspicious behavior.

"Well this contains your precious girlfriend so you want to hear it or not?" Kaoru said flatly, cocking his head to the side a bit and playing with a string hanging off of his jacket. At the mere mention of his darling Emori, Hikaru's attention was immediately redirected to Kaoru, who chuckled a bit at Hikaru for always mocking how sappy he was when it came to his significant other even though Hikaru was just as bad.

"_I'm listening._" Hikaru motioned, staring intently at Kaoru as he waited for more details to flow out of his mouth.

"It just so happened that a few days ago, Kathleen and I were giving presents away when we dropped by Yuri's house who also happened to have a visit from Emori,"

"You didn't give me a present."

"That's not relevant right now, Hikaru," Kaoru answered, ignoring the pout of his twin and continuing his story. "So anyway, while I was talking with Mori I could help but over hear the sound of gift wrap being torn apart so I peaked into the room a little bit to see Kathleen, Yuri and Emori sitting in a circle while Emori looked a bit upset-"

"_Well was she alright?! Is Emori alright?!_" Hikaru exclaimed, taking his brother's shoulders and shaking him back and forth, much to his annoyance.

"I'm guessing so, Hikaru. Back to the story. So I was wondering why she looked upset and when I listened all I heard was her telling Kathleen and Yuri that she 'hadn't told him yet'," Kaoru continued, looking at Hikaru's concerned face and feeling his own heart drop a little.

"Hadn't told him yet? What hasn't she told me?" Hikaru pondered, putting his head on top of his knees as he rocked back and forth a bit. After a few moments, Hikaru's eyes widened in fear and he looked at Kaoru with the most scared impression on his face.

"_You don't think Emori's going to leave me, do you?_" Hikaru almost yelled at his twin, shaking him again as the thought raced through his head.

"No, Hikaru, that's not it-" Kaoru tried to start again, but it was too late as Hikaru was already off of the couch and putting on his coat again, running through the door without another word.

_I never even got to tell him what was inside of the box, _Kaoru thought.

It was about noon when Emori heard the door burst open to Hikaru's home and frantic running down the halls. She looked around quickly for something to defend herself with, dropping her ice cream and tabasco sauce dessert and picking up a pan instead. Slowly, she inched herself out of the door and into the hallway towards the source of the noise. It took her nearly five minutes to reach the end of the hallway and into the giant living room with the spiral staircase leading itself up towards where Hikaru and her shared a bedroom, which also happened to be the last place that she thought she heard the running.

She tip toed up the stairs and hid behind a rather small plant seated in the corner of the bridge crossing the living room and leading to the bedroom. As she listened closely, she swore she heard the running closer to her again, and just as she knew the perpetrator was about to run in front of her, she laid the pan on the ground for him to slip on, which regrettably he did.

"_Hikaru?_" Emori asked, her hands covering her face as she noticed her boyfriend laying on the floor, rubbing his back and moaning in pain. "_I'm so sorry!_"

Immediately after hearing her apology, Hikaru snapped back up, apparently forgetting his aching back and held on to Emori's hands tightly.

"_Emori! Are you planning on leaving me?_"

Emori looked frantically at the red head in front of her, her face an obvious mixture of shock and confusion.

"What? No, of course not," Emori reassured him. Hikaru let go a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, but then quickly opened them again and raised an eye brow at her.

"Then why did Kaoru over hear you saying something along the lines of 'I haven't told him yet' when you visited Yuri the other day?" Hikaru questioned, his face was serious and mere inches away from Emori's own. She couldn't help but switch gazes from one part of his face to the other as she felt herself being flustered for the first time in a long time.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Emori lied, turning her face to the side so she didn't have to look Hikaru in the eye when she lied directly to him.

"_Please, Emori!_ You've been acting so strange lately and you've been so sick and refusing _alcohol! _You _love _wine! And I'm sorry but I feel so helpless that I don't know what to do! If you're hiding something from me because you think I'll be angry or sad or-" Hikaru babbled, only to be cut off by Emori's own words.

"It's not that Hikaru, it's just that-" She stopped herself, this wasn't the time that she wanted to tell him and his sudden concern left her speechless.

Well, better late than never.

"I know I've been acting weird lately and it's only because I don't know how to say this and I'm just a tiny bit scared and I-" Emori started only to be cut off by Hikaru's mouth on her's for the longest of moments. She felt a familiar warmth again as his hands cupped her delicate cheeks and she tugged on his jacket a bit to pull him closer, but like all good things, everything comes to an end.

When they separated, her eyes made contact with his again, switching views between each of his burning auburn eyes and then a quick flick to his lips again. They were curled into a slight smile, his entire face being lit up as he traced his thumb across her cheek soothingly.

"I promise you, whatever you have to say won't change my feelings towards you one bit, I love you and that's all that matters." Hikaru answered, letting his mouth gently kiss her forehead one last time before grabbing her hands again and looking her straight into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

A:N: HEYLO WORLD

First and foremost, I have a head canon that Kaoru (and definitely Tamaki but also Kaoru) is the Maes Hughes of Ouran when it comes to his significant other, like he has a bunch of pictures of them and always dotes on them especially to other people and oh god I'm eating a bowl of honey nut feelios how dare I remind myself of FMA (fma more like fml hahahahahahaha *cries*)

But yea, so the bit OOC Kaoru was all attributed to me writing my ridiculously cute headcanon

and also the fact that I've neglected this story for an entire year almost but it's because I lost inspiration which of course happens to the best of us regrettably.

Ah, but the almighty moment of Emori finally telling the truth. Hit me right in the feelings if I'm being quite honest. My writings still shit but I feel like I pulled that off well enough lmao

So yea, I apologize for the hiatus but please, still read and review, favorite and follow, whatever your little heart desires tbh

See you next time! (I can't just leave it on a cliffhanger like that so there will definitely be a next time, I promise)

(P.S. I had to edit a few things in this chapter that I didn't notice when I uploaded it yesterday so that's why I took it down and reuploaded it, so sorry for the confusion)


	7. Chapter 7

And With One Kiss

Chapter Seven

Silence is many things. Suffocating, violent, miserable, beautiful, but never had it been so torturous.

"You're _what?_" Hikaru replied slowly. The confusion was dripping from his every pore as he started to retrace what Kaoru had told him earlier. Everything started to make sense with just two simple words, Emori's denial of alcohol, her weird eating habits, even her constant disappearance to go use the restroom. He could feel his grip on Emori's hand's tightening without him even trying and the pleading look in her eyes was almost killing him.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, opening up her purse and pulling out a paper and handing it to Hikaru. He looked over the white parchment, it was a doctor's note of the sort with plenty of information on it that Hikaru couldn't really understand but as his eyes trailed to the bottom, there was one thing on there that he understood clearly enough.

_Diagnosis: Pregnant_.

"I..." Hikaru started. This was so much to take in at one time that he didn't know what to say to truly convey his feelings to Emori. She, in the meanwhile, smiled slightly at Hikaru, taking her hands out of his and wrapping her arms around his neck instead in a tight hug, pulling him closer than he was before. She could hear his surprisingly steady breathing and his hands weren't trembling like she thought they would, he seemed... calm.

"I'm so... happy." Hikaru finally answered, causing Emori to pull herself out of his grip. He sat there with a giant grin on his face and locked eyes with his significant other for a moment, seeing every emotion she could possibly muster fill them.

"You are?" She asked, slightly confused at Hikaru's reaction. It wasn't that she wasn't _ecstatic _that he was happy but in her mind, this wasn't what she was expecting. This was _Hikaru _she was talking about after all, the stubborn man child who never knew what he wanted. Where was the vast confusion? The stuttering over his words as he tried to make a coherent sentence? The verification that she wasn't making a joke and about to pop some confetti and yell 'April fools!' in his face?

"Of _course _I am! We're having a _child!_" Hikaru exclaimed with glee, grabbing Emori by the shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug, not giving her the room to breathe that she needed before she pushed herself out of his grip.

"Well yea, I understand that and all but..." Emori started to trail off, standing up and pulling Hikaru up with her as she started to finally regain her breath.

"But what?" Hikaru asked, not understanding the sudden cause of Emori's reaction.

"I just didn't expect you to be... happy about it, is all."

"You didn't expect me to be _happy?_" Hikaru questioned her, slightly offended and even taking a step back to try and evaluate the situation. "I know I can act childish sometimes but give me some credit, I'm a grown man and the least I thought I could expect from you, my _girlfriend,_ is that you would understand that even in an unexpected situation like this, I am willing to step up to the plate and take responsibility."

Emori felt a bit blown away by Hikaru's sudden confession and immediately felt awful. The hurt had spread all throughout Hikaru's face and she couldn't believe that she hadn't taken him seriously, not to mention that she had actually _told _him that to his face.

"Oh God, Hikaru, I now realize how bad that must sound," Emori realized, putting her face in her palm and groaning loudly as she turned around, not wanting Hikaru to see the dark red blush building in her cheeks from how embarrassed she felt.

"Hey, yea it was kind of bad, and if I'm being completely honest it actually hurt, but you were just concerned, right?" Hikaru asked, slowly walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, laying his head in the crook of her neck and letting his lips gently touch her skin a bit, which he knew that she liked from personal experience.

"Yes, but you're right, you're a grown man and it was wrong of me to assume that you weren't going to understand the situation. I'm sorry, Hikaru." Emori moaned a bit, feeling him nip at her neck ever so slightly. She knew that it was all over when Hikaru started doing that, she was just putty in his hands and there was no stopping it.

"I accept your apology," Hikaru mumbled into her skin, slowly starting to spin her around, making brief eye contact before she pulled him down by the tie and kissed him hard.

"C'mon, we have business to get to," She whispered in between kisses, dragging him across the bridge and to their bedroom.

* * *

"Tamaki, nothing annoys me more than how often you expect all of us to get together." Hikaru groaned as he passed Tamaki on the way into his house. It was New Years Eve and if he was being honest, this wasn't exactly the place he wanted to be at especially when he still had business to take care of concerning his new found father hood. For the past week, him and Emori had been trying to plan out how they were going to inform everyone of their soon to be child, and so far, it wasn't going well. Hikaru wanted to make a grand gesture of it, blowing as much money as he possibly could into a giant party where he waited until the last possible second to tell everyone that Emori was pregnant, but when Emori pointed out that that was the _exact _type of extreme that Tamaki would go to, he immediately trashed the idea.

"No one said you had to accept the invitation, I guess that means that you _want _to be here!" Tamaki exclaimed with glee, about to wrap his arm around his old friend but missing when Hikaru ducked underneath and kept walking straight to where Haruhi had laid out a plate of cookies.

"Hi, Tamaki." Emori greeted as she walked in right behind Hikaru, "Excuse him, he's just not in a very good mood lately."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I told him that he reminded me of you." Emori replied, laughing a bit to herself when she remembered their conversation from the day before go down.

"_Me? _Like that _doppelganger?_" Tamaki gasped, a bit offended at the comparison, but before he could even respond he was beat to it by his lovely Haruhi.

"I can see the connection," Haruhi nodded her head, walking up to the two and smiling brightly at Emori. She was very well aware of the situation between her and Hikaru and completely understood the reason behind her comparison, even getting behind it a bit herself.

"Haru-honey! Why would you do this to me!" Tamaki cried, trying to hug his girlfriend but missing once again as she took a step backward, letting Tamaki almost fall to the ground, and then led Emori to the couch where Hikaru had launched himself over it instead of just walking around and sitting down instead. His back was leaning on the cushion usually reserved for seating and his head was leaning off of the side with Kaoru sitting on the ground next to him. They had seemed to be having a type of competition similar to beer kegging, except less extreme and with cookies instead of actual beer.

"Uh, Hikaru, I don't think that's good for you, honey," Emori insisted, taking a seat on the couch beside his legs and crossing hers while she watched her boyfriend stuff three cookies into his mouth, chewing them and successfully swallowing them.

"You're probably right," Kaoru said, watching as his brother took another cookie and repeated the process, clapping when he once again succeeded.

It only took a few more minutes for the rests of the guests to arrive and for Hikaru to start to feel sick.

"Shit, I feel terrible." Hikaru whined as he laid his head on Emori's lap, only to immediately feel her push him off of her.

"Please don't."

"What? It's not like this is the first time I've been that close to your-"

"_Not the time for that, _and it's because I've been having to use the bathroom a lot lately and you'll only make it worse by partially laying on my stomach." Emori explained, lowering her voice a bit and casting Hikaru a look so he could understand exactly the situation she was in.

"Alright alright, I'll just sit here and feel like shit by myself," Hikaru replied, sitting up straight and feeling all of the cookies cause havoc in his stomach.

Kathleen stared apologetically at Emori, feeling sorry for her, but her thoughts were quickly distracted when she felt Kaoru slip his fingers in between hers.

"Can you imagine? That guy right there as a _father?_" Kaoru whispered to her, watching as Hikaru complained some more to Emori and she rolled her eyes at him, but still let a smile form with her lips.

"He's older by what? Eight minutes? Yet mentally I don't understand him sometimes," Kathleen admitted, turning her head and looking at the side of Kaoru's face. Ever since their engagement he seemed visibly happier, almost like he was glowing every moment he was around her, and she loved every second of it.

"It's sort of incredible though. If you had known Hikaru in high school, the idea of him getting a girlfriend would have already been crazy enough but that he's also going to be a _father _in less than a year? I'm his brother and I can't even wrap my head around it." Kaoru continued, starting to tap his fingers on Kathleen's leg while watching as Hikaru and Emori bickered on the couch in front of them.

"I'm sure something similar could be said about many people in this circle of friends, but look at us now." Kathleen agreed, leaning her head onto Kaoru's shoulder and feeling his warm, steady breathing lifting her up and down.

"Hey Kathleen, did you get a new ring?" Yuri asked as she took a cookie and dipped it into her tea for a moment, while everyone turned their attention to the brunette on the couch who had one hand intertwined with Kaoru's, and the other sitting on her lap with a rather shiny looking ring admiring it.

Kathleen's cheeks felt like they were starting to cramp from how much she was smiling, the moment that her and Kaoru had been trying to figure out over the past few days had finally arrived, and she felt like they were as well prepared as ever.

"Actually, it is." She answered, lifting her hand up and allowing all of her friends to stare at it in silence while Haruhi actually came up to her and examined it closer, forming a hint as to what was significant about the ring before Hikaru started to speak.

"You could probably blind someone with that engagement ring." Hikaru added, taking a sip of his wine and looking away from the scene that was about to unfold.

"_Engagement ring?_" Haruhi asked from the couch across the room, but was beaten to inspecting the situation as Tamaki arose from his spot beside her and made a bee line for the couple.

"_Engaged! My two closest friends are finally engaged and I couldn't be happier!_" Tamaki started yelling as he pulled the two into his arms, slightly strangling them but not releasing his tight grip. The sounds of congratulations chaotically erupting throughout the room as everyone tried to give their best wishes to the happy couple.

Emori and Hikaru, the only two who already knew about the engagement prior to the party, sat there smiling widely at the display of affection. Kaoru and Kathleen were both beaming, if they had to choose the happiest couple there, it would easily have been those two.

Emori turned her head and focused her eyes on Haruhi sitting on the couch opposite from them. Her lips were pulled into a forced smile, almost as if she was happy but she couldn't correctly convey it like everyone else. As Hikaru caught her steady stare, his eyes traced hers and landed directly on Haruhi, noticing the drastic difference in atmosphere around her.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru asked, taking a sip of his wine as he sunk farther into his seat, Emori leaning into his chest slightly as she laid against him.

"Well, I think I have a good idea of what might be bothering her." Emori replied as her head gave a slight motion towards Kaoru and Kathleen spilling details of the special moment to Yuri and Mori. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, not quite catching her drift until his eyes landed upon the small stone ring that graciously decorated Kathleen's hand.

"_Oh._"

"When you've been with someone for three years and you see one of your friends get engaged after only one year, it kind of makes you wonder if the relationship is going anywhere." Emori started mumbling, getting quieter as she saw Kyoya's shadow move behind her and walk towards the grand dining table where more bottles of Riesling had been sitting. Hikaru nodded his head carelessly to the motion of the music in the background, not bothering to stay on beat as his head went from one side to the other.

"Tamaki is such an _idiot_." He finally answered, shaking his head slowly as he watched the tall blonde prance around the living room whimsically, and make his way towards Haruhi as he attempted to pry her off of the couch so she could celebrate with everyone.

Kyoya passed by the pair in front of him and stopped momentarily. As he had grown older, he started to wonder if his friends were really people he liked, or whether they supported him in his endeavors and his decisions, not that he actually needed it. He often caught his demeanor towards them start to turn malicious, but even then he would mostly catch himself before he said something too harsh, which in turn made him wonder if it was perhaps just him that had become so self loathing that he just didn't understand what real friendship was anymore. As he looked around the room, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, they all changed for the better while he just sat there, pretending to solely be focused on his family business and not caring for personal affairs anymore. It was just so incredibly _lonely _being the only one of them who didn't feel fully accomplished, the only one who didn't find someone to share his life with or even a suitable marriage to a wealthy business man's daughter.

"Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya snapped out of his delusion and looked down at Hunny, starring up at him with his daughter in his arms and his mouth pulled wide into a sweet smile.

"Yes?"

"You don't look like you are enjoying yourself very much." Hunny answered, bopping his hip up and down slightly in order to make Risuka bounce, causing her to giggle happily as her grip on her father's neck tightened.

"I will admit that I've had better days." Kyoya replied, watching as Risuka kept giggling as her dad made silly faces at her.

"Have you ever considered perhaps getting a cat or something? You seem to be going through an early midlife crisis and you always seemed like the type of person who only needed an animal companion." Hunny suggested, yelping loudly when Risuka reached out and tugged on his hair.

"_A cat?_"

"I know you don't like dogs so I'm sure a cat will do the trick, Kyo-chan." Hunny continued, finally placing Risuka back onto the ground, her tiny feet quickly speeding away towards Tamaki before latching on to his leg.

Kyoya shook his head, not because Hunny was wrong, but because he was 100% accurate and it bothered him to even have to admit it.

"Just think about it Kyo-chan." Hunny said one last time as he twirled around on the heel of his right foot and started skipping away in the direction of his wife.

Kyoya stood there for a moment before placing one foot in front of the other as he got closer to the couch that Kaoru and Kathleen were sitting on, and sat on the very end of it, away from them. As he pulled out his phone and opened up an internet browser, he felt the gears in his head grind a little as he heard Kaoru's voice speak up from a few feet away.

"Why are you sitting so far away? It's not as if we don't know that you are probably ruining someone's life over that phone right now." Kaoru joked as he and Kathleen both stared at the raven haired man at the edge of the white sofa. Kyoya used his index finger to push the bridge of his glasses farther up his nose as he ignored Kaoru's comment, and then continued to scroll through the local animal shelter's selection of cats on their web site. He liked to think that he was actually going to make one life better for once, even if it wasn't necessarily a human's.

* * *

A:N: Okay wow y'all probably are thinking that I'm a dirty lil liar because of the last AN but let me tell ya, it's been quite a wild 9 months since I last updated this story okay. (I won't spill the details, but it really has been, I swear. I'm always busy and I just got caught up in my other rewrite but I'm getting back into this story again)

But yea, I think this chapter turned out pretty damn good, don't you think? I started to catch some feels while I was writing the first part because the thought of my lil baby Hika becoming a dad just made me tear up a bit. (I've watched this show literally 23 times and I've read the manga twice so while I don't own Ouran in any way (hehe there is my disclaimer that I always forget to add to my stories) I feel like these hosts are my children and I've watched them grow up, you know?

But anyway, you can leave your review here, or your favorite and follow for me to see later, but I at least hope that you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was delayed quite a bit.


End file.
